Una Promesa que Cumplir
by Pokeshipping Fun2019
Summary: Ash viajaría desde una región lejana, completamente en la Liga Pokémon de esa región luego regresaría a casa en Pueblo Paleta en donde pasarían todo el tiempo juntos engañando al mundo antes de que Ash vuelva a salir sólo Gracias a BraixienBoy17 por darme su permiso para traducir su historia que dentro de está historia ésta el Link de la versión en Inglés. Pokeshipping.


_**Fic:**_

 _ **Una promesa que cumplir.**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Notas del Autor: Este es un Fanfic de NAVIDAD, de intercambio de BraixienBoy17 para Whiscash, Feliz NAVIDAD a uno de mis mejores amigos, espero que lo disfrutes de este fic mucho cómo yo lo, disfruté escribiendolo Te Amo.**_

 _ **Notas de Traductor: Bueno esté es el último fic para traducir, para esté año además creó que será la ultima publicación del año aún no lo se ya que mis vacaciones inician el 31 de Diciembre a más tardar y está traducción, me ha quitado buen tiempo pero en fin espero que les guste además eh decidió hacer que los Pokémon hablen cómo sí fueran humanos esto con el fin de que fuera más fluido, y además habrán palabras que estarán en mayúsculas debido a que son nombres propios o de días importantes cómo por ejemplo la «NAVIDAD» bien espero que sea de su total agrado el nuevo fic, al final de está traducción estará disponible el enlace original para que lo puedan leer en Inglés.**_

 _ **Recuerden Cursiva es el narrador, negritas son Avisos, Negrita cursivas Narración de uno o de los personajes normal es el dialogo, ahora con esto explicado mejor iniciamos la función.**_

 _Ash colapsó en el vacío del espacio de su cama hacía, en dónde estaba Misty el sin cuidado arrojó el Condón usado en el basurero, al otro lado de su habitación Mientras Misty se vistió de nuevo en una esquina dándole la espalda a Ash._

—Wow realmente te extrañe sonrió Ash, guiándose hacía la cara de Misty que todavía le estaba dando la espalda se apoyo en un brazo descansando la palma sobre su mejilla.

—Yo también te eché de menos suspiró Misty, admitiendo la verdad contra su mejor Juzgamiento que era más que ese pensamiento. Misty amó a Ash siempre lo ha hecho por años pero ella sintió más que nada que su pozo, se detuviera su rutina ha sido la misma desde siempre por años.

 _Ash viajaría desde una región lejana, completamente en la Liga Pokémon de esa región luego regresaría a casa en Pueblo Paleta en donde pasarían todo el tiempo juntos engañando al mundo antes de que Ash vuelva a salir sólo_

—¿Misty? ¿Estás bien? Preguntó Ash sacándola de su tren de pensamiento.

—¿Eh? Sí solamente estaba pensando, le dijo Misty a él.

¿En que pensabas? Cuestionó Ash.

—¿Cuándo te vas a ir de nuevo? Inquirió Misty.

—Realmente no había pensado en eso lo más probamente sea el próximo año voy a pasar la NAVIDAD en casa.

—Sólo preguntaba ella, sosollo, Ash colocó sus brazos en su cintura.

—Sabes _**Te A…**_

—No me digas eso a mí Misty le soltó bruscamente saltando sobre sus pies y salió corriendo de su habitación escalera abajo y salió por la puerta principal antes de que se diera cuenta de quién golpearía sin alguna objeción Ash se puso de pie e inmediatamente la persiguió Misty corrió lo más lejos que pudo y rápido de la casa de Ash lágrimas rodando por su mejilla ardía en el frío cuando, comenzó a nevar cuando corría hacia cuidad Celeste.

 _ **Lo odio… Lo odio… Lo odio… Lo odio…**_ murmuró ella para sí misma ella ha esperado años para oír para decirles esas mismas palabras por ella misma pero ella no quería escucharlo así no como un comentario desechable después de una aventura sórdida mientras corría podía oírlo cómo la llamaba por su nombre, ella comenzó a desacelerar su ritmo despreció en su mente que a Ash ya que la mayor de los dos estaba ganando terreno rápidamente en Misty despiste en el echó estaba disminuyendo la velocidad.

—Misty por favor gritó Ash para que se detuviera en seco y espero que Ash cerrara la brecha se giró para mirar a Ash.

—¿Qué es lo que tu quieres Ash? Preguntó con los brazos cruzados temblando ligeramente Ash se quitó ligeramente Ash la chaqueta y se inclinó para que Misty la tomará.

—Aquí te vas a enfermar de lo contrario Ash le ofreció a Misty y que solamente se quedó mirando el abrigo que tenía en sus manos y no se movió para quitárselo.

—¿Por qué corriste cómo Loca de mi cuarto? Preguntó Ash Misty se secó sus lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Por qué tu me ibas a decir algo que no era cierto sosollo ella.

—¿Qué es lo quieres decir? Es verdad _**Te amo…**_

—Cállate yo sólo soy un tonto juguete su tono de voz sonó triste solamente soy un cuerpo más para ti cuando tu vienes a casa, gritó Misty rápidamente recuperó su compostura antes de decirlo.

—No pienso poder llevar esto y no quiero ser tu juguete y su tono sonaba cansada y derrotada antes de que pudiera responderle ella giró corrió de ahí hacía el otro lado.

 _Ash Miró a Misty correr lejos de él sus palabras continuaban sonándole en su cabeza._

 _No quiero ser tu juguete su voz sonó en su cabeza, Ash irrumpió en su casa subió hacía su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás, de él haciendo que Pikachu se levantará que había estado durmiendo pacíficamente en la cama de Ash._

—Ash se dejó caer en la cama, Pikachu se arrastró hacía él subió en su regazo.

 _ **Nota del traductor: Omitiré los sonidos para que los puedan hablar fluidamente cómo los humanos.**_

—¿Qué sucedió con Misty? Pregunto el pequeño Pokémon ratón amarillo a su entrenador.

—Tuve una discusión con Misty contestó Ash entendiendo perfectamente al Pokémon.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Ella me dijo que ella es un juguete para mí.

—Tú tienes que demostrarle que no la tratarías de esa forma.

—Pero era su idea también ella quería esto tanto cómo yo indicó Ash pensando de nuevo cuando él y Misty llegaron a su arregló.

 _ **Hace 4 años.**_

 _Ash, Brock, May y Misty disminuyeron su tiro, y golpearon sus vasos sobre la mesa riendo bromeando. Misty se le inclinó ebriamente sobre el hombro de Ash, abrazándolo a él._

—Los quiero mucho chicos, grito ella alto La líder al resto de sus amigos estoy tan alagada que derrotaron a Gary eres demasiado, demasiado bueno para él que Ash, aguantó en el oído de Misty haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara furiosamente y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

 _Afuera Brock y May pidió la noche al grupo para marcharse hacia marcharse a Cuidad Plateada dejando a Ash y Misty a solas en las afueras del bar abrazándose del frío Misty miró a Ash y de repente lo atrajo hacía así y presionó sus labios. Apasionadamente contra los de ella ._

 _Se apartó y tomó su mano y lo llevó de vuelta al gimnasio de Cuidad Celeste._

 _A la mañana siguiente Ash se despertó viendo estrellitas, cuando Misty se dio la vuelta y le puso el brazo encima y bostezo en silencio mientras trataba de recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior._

—Buenos días Ash, sonrió ella cuando despertó.

—Buenos días contestó Ash.

—Mira sólo quería disculparme por lo de la otra noche.

—¿Eh por qué?

—El por que lo hicimos mira, solo quiero aclarar esto… solo tendré una relación y ahora no estoy buscando nada serio. Pero anoche fue estupenda y solo quería mantener las cosas casuales entre nosotros explicó Misty, Ash escuchó su explicación y asintió a lo largo cómo lo hizo él analizó sus palabras antes de responder.

—Eso está bien para mi, y Misty rápidamente besó sus labios.

—Quieres ir de nuevo, susurró Misty seductoramente.

 _Misty entró corriendo al gimnasio y regresó a su habitación ignorando a sus hermanas que intentaban hablar con ellas y se tiró a la cama y comenzó a sollozar en su almohada._

—Lo odio, es un tonto, chasqueo Misty.

 _Misty miro cómo en su Gyarados es atacado por un Whiscash una vez de que el polvo se disipo en el terreno de batalla Misty sonríe con confianza mientras miraba cómo su Pokémon se erguía contra su oponente._

 _Whiscash no puede continuar para luchar el ganador de la batalla Pokémon es su Gyarados y la líder de gimnasio anunció el referí del encuentro Misty llamó a su compañero de nuevo a su Pokebola pero antes debía de llenar confianza a su oponente después de sus respectivos saludos y un pequeño intercambio de palabras de aliento a su retadora sólo cómo Misty estaba a punto de abandonar el sitio ella escucho una voz llamándola por su nombre que no había escuchado en años y que pensó que nunca la volvería a escuchar._

—¿Rudy? Preguntó Misty incrédula cómo el chico de pelo castaño se acercó a ella.

—Tanto tiempo de no vernos, dijo el cálidamente.

—Sí ha pasado un largo tiempo, contesto Misty insegura de cómo se siente no esperando ser ruda o hostil ella lo invitó a él a que pasará al gimnasio en la área de la sala ellos pasaron el tiempo platicando acerca de retos por ser Líderes de gimnasio y diferentes Pokémon que habían capturado, en los recuerdos de su mente Misty estaba repasando los eventos de la ultima vez en que se vieron Rudy quería que Misty regresará entonces y al mirarlo por los ojos esos sentimientos no se habían perdido y esto no fue largo hasta que Rudy vio el elefante en el cuarto.

—Sabes no había ni un día en cuando no te he olvidado en mi mente siempre tu has estado en mi corazón, le contestó Rudy a Misty, Misty repasó sus palabras a ella le tomó un momento antes de poderle contestar.

—Mira Rudy tu eres sólo cómo un amigo y tierno cómo te recuerdo como de esta forma diciéndome que has pasado tiempo o esos años pensando en mí no lo sé quién puso esto pero lo lamento tu has desperdiciado tu tiempo y tu viaje pero no puedo corresponderte a tus sentimientos, y pienso que nunca lo haré… cómo sea sabes que en mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más, admitió Misty.

—¿Es Ash verdad no es así? Preguntó Rudy con su Corazón roto.

—Él es un chico con suerte, chasqueo antes, de irse dejándola sola a Misty.

 _Ash necesitaba un consejo y él lo sabía él rápidamente hizo, una lista con los que normalmente habla en tiempo cómo estos esta vez él pensó que no podría llamar a su madre cómo ella estaba de vacaciones él no podía llamar a Misty por que ella era con la que tuvo su discusión y ella no le daría un consejo el no podría hablar con Gary por el fue novio de Misty, Brock y Zusy, se encontraban de luna de miel cómo estaban a fuera él no quiso molestarlos, cómo May y Dawn él no había hablado con Iris y Cilan en años ellos estaban afuera Serena estaba en Hoenn en su viaje por lo que es inalcanzable y Clemont estaba ocupado reconstruyendo Kalos la única persona a la que podría llamar entonces levantó su teléfono y buscó entre sus contactos y pulso la tecla de llamar._

—Oye Ritchie es Ash.

—Hola Ash tanto tiempo sin vernos ¿Cómo han estado las cosas? Preguntó Ritchie.

—Sí bien gracias hombre, ¿Y que contigo? Replicó Ash.

—Sin contratiempos Ritchie y el par pasó en el teléfono conversando de todo de lo que había sucedido con cada uno desde que se vieron el uno del otro Ash había olvidado la razón de la porqué le había llamado a él en primer lugar Ash tomó un tiempo para acordarse cuando entonces allí estaba en silencio entre los dos.

—Oye Ritchie yo te llamaba por que necesito algún consejo y tu eres la única persona quién podría ayudarme apropiadamente.

—Bien dispara ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Tú sabes que Misty y yo hemos tenido amigos con situaciones beneficiosas en otros años atrás verdad?

—Siempre pensé que tú estabas completamente enamorado de ella responde sarcásticamente Ritchie.

—Cállate pero sí dijo Ash.

—Así que se lo iba a decir eso hoy continuó él.

—Cierto lo alentó para que siguiera hablando .

—Pero ella me interrumpió y me dijo que no se lo dijera que no quería ser su tonto juguete nunca más finalizó Ash Ritchie sólo se echó a reír por la historia de Ash.

—Ash disculpa tú eres uno de mis mejores amigos pero tu eres un gran tonto. Y Misty por alguna razón está enamorada de ti sólo pienso que sólo está agotada de esperar por ti ella piensa que sola la vez cómo un objetó ella espera más de ti ahora deja de ser un «Gilipollas» y dile la verdad, le dijo Ritchie, le dijo Ritchie a él Ash le agradeció por el consejo y colgó.

—Lanzó su teléfono en su cama y se, volvió para mirar su reflejo en su espejo.

 _ **Misty te amo y te lo demostrare está será la mejor NAVIDAD de tu vida dijo confidentemente y se sentó y agarró una lapicera y una hoja de papel hacía él y tomó una fuerte respiración y comenzó a garabatear furiosamente.**_

—Eso Ash lo alentó Pikachu.

 _La mañana siguiente Ash caminó hacía el Laboratorio del Profesor en el corredizo paro enfrente de un desconcertado trío. El Profesor Oak, su nieto y su asistente Tracey Sketchit._

—Hola profesor Jadeo Ash mientras trataba de contener su respiración.

—Buenos días Ash.

—Buenos Profesor Oak.

—¿Hay algo en que te pueda ayudar? Preguntó el Profesor.

—¿Lo hay puede llamar… a Noivern, Bayleef, Sceptile, Torterra y Leavanny por favor?

—Tú deberías de ser más certero. El profesor Oak Respondió

—¿Alguna razón en particular? Agregó él.

—Voy a tener una batalla con los tipos agua dijo Ash después de recibirlo de las manos del profesor Oak y pasando algún tiempo capturando con Gary y Tracey Ash se fue del laboratorio y llamó a Noivern afuera de su Pokebola tomando a lo largo del Pokémon Dragón con ellos se fueron a Cuidad Celeste Noivern felizmente obedeció en hacer una fuerte tormenta de nieve fue lo único golpe que llegó de hecho tan lejos cómo Cuidad Plateada por el aire.

—Gracias Noivern tu lo hiciste genial toma un merecido descansó agradeció a su Pokémon el Cerro su abrigo después de asegurarse de que Pikachu estaba en su lugar habitual o sea en los hombros de Ash el se echó a correr hacía cuidad celeste Ash hizo acerca de medio camino cuando estaba perturbado por una voz familiar llamándolo por su nombre.

—¿Ash Ketchum eres tu? Ash se paró y inició a buscar a donde lo estaban llamando por su nombre a la misma vez Harrison el viejo rival de Ash de la región de Johto.

—Hola Harrison sonrió Ash.

—¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?

—Muy bien, gracias ¿Y que hay de ti? Respondió Harrison regresando la pregunta.

—No tan bien voy en camino con la fe de cambiar eso respondió Ash.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué pasó?

—Problemas con las mujeres, rió Ash.

—Estaba pensando actualmente retarte a una batalla pero ve con tu dama, y arregla tus diferencias con ella agregó él.

 _Gracias Harrison, regresare y batallaremos los dos ya lo sabes sonrió Ash tomando la mano de su rival, corriendo hacía el pueblo Natal de Misty._

 _Ash llegó a Cuidad Celeste, cansado y con frío de la humedad el tiene que trabajar en enfriar su mente el sopló entre sus manos y trato de mantener el calor momentariamente antes de que se marchara al gimnasio él abrió la puerta y se dirigió a donde Daisy, Lily y Violeta estaban._

—Mí nombre es Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta y estoy aquí para retarlas a las 3 cómo las líderes de gimnasio de Cuidad Celeste ¿Aceptan mi reto?

—Ya no somos las líderes oficiales, y cómo sea tu ya posees la medalla de nuestro gimnasio hace años atrás?

—Bueno lo sé… pero quiero hacer otros planes, cómo por ejemplo hacer algo especial para Misty respondió sonrojado fuertemente, cómo el reveló sus planes a las hermanas mayores de Misty.

—Aww eso es tan dulce pero no pienso que ella quiera algo de ti ahora mismo, le dijo Lily.

—Lo sé lo yo era un tonto y ustedes pueden decirle a ella eso a ella y ¿Podrían darle esto de mí? ¿Por favor? Suplicó Ash tomando un sobre que contenía una carta que sacó de su bolsillo a las chicas.

—¿Qué es? Preguntaron las chicas.

—Una carta de disculpa y de promesa, respondió Ash las tres hermanas se miraron las unas a las otras, unos pocos segundos antes de que violeta tomará la carta de él.

—Gracias susurró Ash gráficamente, empezó a caminar hacía la salida.

—Espera lo llamó de nuevo al gimnasio quedando de cara a las chicas Daisy hurgo entre sus bolsillos y saco una medalla cascada.

—Creó que esto es tuyo, ella guiño un ojo dándosela y él agradeció una vez más para después irse del Gimnasio.

—Violeta tocó la puerta del cuarto de Misty.

—Ya voy gritó, Misty Violeta abrió la puerta y caminó hacía una de las esquinas de la cama de Misty.

—Ash te dejó esto con nosotras y nos dijo que era una carta de disculpa y de promesa respondió Violeta se la extendió la carta a ella y la tomó y miró abajo.

—¿Quieres que yo me retiré? ¿Para que puedas leerla sola verdad? Preguntó Violeta.

—Sí por favor respondió Misty suavemente ella mientras que Violeta se fuera completamente no abrió la carta hasta no oír que la puerta, se escuchará cerrarse abrió la carta hasta y la leyó cuidadosamente la carta finalizando con una lágrima es sus ojos cuando leyó la línea final de la carta.

 _Ash estuvo a punto de abandonar Cuidad Celeste cuando fue detenido por una luz neón señalando una tienda de Bicicletas a su derecha el se giró y vio que era la tienda de Bicicleta._

—Probablemente sea la tienda de Bicicletas en donde Misty compró su bicicleta en… la única que desbarate, pensó Ash para si mismo demostrando un culpabilidad una sonrisa cruzó por sus labios fue atendido por una señorita y sólo echó una miradita rápida alrededor

—Hola ¿Hay algo en lo que le puedo ayudar? Una joven chica preguntó quién estaba sentada detrás de la caja registradora.

—No gracias sólo estaba mirando por ahora; respondió Ash.

—Bien ¿Sólo déjame saber si tu necesitas algo? Contesto la chica alegremente, Ash solamente tenía la intención de mirar algo alrededor.

 _Esto hasta que llegó a la parte atrás de la tienda y vio en exhibición un pequeño modelo de Bicicleta y mostraban una réplica del modelo de la bicicleta que rompió en esos años teniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sonrió él lo recogió y lo tomó a la joven chica de la caja registradora._

—Sólo esto por favor sonrió, Ash poniendo bajo el escáner y lo registró el precio, tomó su billetera dándole el dinero y para luego decirle quédense con el cambió

—Awww gracias sonrió la chica.

—No hay problema que tengas una feliz Navidad respondió Ash antes de abandonar la tienda y regresar a Pueblo Paleta.

—Feliz NAVIDAD.

 _Ash despertó temprano por el ruido del teléfono._

—¿Hola?

—Hola Ash yo… eh tengo tu carta respondió Misty.

—Está bien.

—Mis hermanas decidieron irse de vacaciones hoy sin mi de nuevo todavía estás solo o tu madre estará para NAVIDAD preguntó ella.

—Continuó sin compañía respondió Ash.

—¿Quieres algo de compañía?

—Eso sería tierno.

—Bien entonces te veré en una hora.

—Feliz Navidad, Ash.

—Feliz Navidad Misty, y con eso colgó Ash saltó fuera de su cama hacía el baño y una vez ya vestido le dio una ordenada a la casa antes de que llegará Misty.

 _Una hora después ha pasado y Ash escuchó que tocaron a la puerta en el se encontró a Misty parada en el lumbral de la puerta con un pequeño paquete sobre sus hombros su nariz y sus mejillas eran ligeramente rosas por la condición del tiempo._

—Feliz NAVIDAD saludó Ash parándose a un lado para que pasará.

—Feliz NAVIDAD contestó Misty y ella lo siguió a la sala y colocó el paquete en el sofá entre ellos.

—Ash, inicio ella.

—¿Sí?

—¿Quieres saber de lo que escribí en la carta?

—Cada palabra lo es… disculpa por actuar como un idiota pero la verdad es que _**Te amo y siempre lo eh hecho, por ti y esa promesa que Ash le dijo a ella.**_ Y eso fue todo lo que Misty necesitaba oír cómo ella se le acercó a él y lo besó en los labios gentilmente.

—Yo emm… tengo un presente de NAVIDAD le contó Ash a ella recogiendo su regalo para ella que lo tenía bajo el árbol de NAVIDAD ella lo abrió y miró abajo y se deslumbró en el sabía que estaba a punto de hablar pero se cayó.

—Te lo dije obtuve una nueva bicicleta hace unos pocos días rió él.

—Sí no fuese NAVIDAD ya estuvieras tan muerto trató de contener su propia risa fallida y ella vio el lado positivo del regaló.

—Allí no más de un pensamiento; Ash le dijo a ella entrenándole el pequeño regaló cuidadosamente envuelto. Misty lo abrió y eso hizo que dentro de su Corazón latiera y vio su propia medalla cascada colgando en el centró del collar de color dorado.

—Oh Ash esto es hermoso susurró Misty todavía, cautivada por el hermoso collar.

—Ash inició ella.

—¿Sí?

—Espero que te, guste.

—Me encanta y tengo esto para ti extendiéndole a Ash un paquete que traía con ella Ash rompió el envoltorio y tomó dos camisas y las reveló una de su talla y otra obviamente es para Pikachu por que era de su tamaño y él rompió en una risa cuando el vio la imagen de Misty y de ellos imprimida en ella.

—Esa fue una vieja foto de él Pikachu rellenando sus caras en el restaurante atrayendo la atención de los demás.

—Gracias él se deslizó más cerca de ella y la rodeó con, su brazo antes de retirarse un poco y susurrarle en su oído.

— _ **Te Amo ¡Feliz NAVIDAD!**_

— _ **¡Feliz NAVIDAD! Yo también te amó.**_

 _ **Fin de la historia.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Descargo: tanto los personajes y Pokémon no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak y Nintendo, esta historia la hago para entretener al lector nada más así que espero que disfruten de su lectura.**_

 _ **N/T: Gracias a BraixienBoy17 por permitirme traducirlo al Español para todas las personas hablantes del español ya que sin él esto no sería posible me gusto lo que eh traducido es una hermosa historia y me encantó hacer la Traducción gracias BraixienBoy17 por tu permiso por todo y nos leemos en otra historia.**_

 _ **Link from story original/Enlace de la historia original: s/12734782/1/A-promise-to-keep.**_


End file.
